Breaking the 4th Wall: Blazblue
by TwinkleMagus
Summary: <html><head></head>Some are saying that the 4th Wall splits us from the worlds of the games. What would happen if the wall breaks? Is it possible to enter in those worlds?</html>
1. Introduction

It was a day, like any other. I was just in the sofa, on the computer, nothing abnormal in that. My mom was sleeping with my father-in-law, my sister was on school and my father-in-law's son was… well… sleeping too. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry.

My name is Giovanni. I'm 17 years old, on Law college. One of the things I most love is gaming. That's like, so fun and it's a hobby. I play many games: official, doujin, fan games… I just like playing. But recently, I've been playing a lot of once certain series of games.

_**Blazblue**_. Talk about a fine game, with a good music, art, system… anyway, it's really neat. At least, I think that of it. Recently, Chronophantasma was released, but I can't afford a PS4 or a PS Vita, so I'm playing Continuum Shift. Even so, it's cool.

"MAIL!", a scream outside.

Since everyone was sleeping, I got out to receive it. Actually, there was a package from someone… and it was to me. But it didn't tell who it was… and the mailman said that they weren't able to return it, so the only choice I had was getting it. After that… I got back inside to open it. Since I can't return because I lack information… And when I opened it, it was a pendant. It was shaped like a book. But who would send me a pendant? I mean, it isn't my birthday, so it's completely strange that I would receive a present.

"RIIIING!", and an alarm rings. It's time to go to work.

_Some hours later…_

Wow, what a day. Man, it's almost 11:00 pm. I'm tired and I really want to sleep… but this pendant doesn't get out of my head. Who sent this to me and why? Damn, there are some many questions about it and I want an answer for all of them at once! I guess I'll play a little of Blazblue before I hit the bed.

Thank goodness I have a PSP emulator, so I can play Continuum Shift II. To be honest, only by playing a game, I can get calm. But then again, it's late…

"Giovanni! Turn that computer off and go to sleep!", my mom screamed from her room. She's always angry and grumpy when she's going to sleep…

"I'm going, Mom!", I answer her. It was a loud tone voice, but I don't think I woke up my sister. Yeah, I should just go to sleep. I turned off my notebook and decided to go to sleep.

But… wait, something's wrong. Why am I… feeling so weak? It's, like, I can't walk from here to my room… This is… strange. And my eyes… they're closing… but I can't sleep in the sofa. Wait… don't close… just let me… get to… my… room…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Magio here. Well, this is the starting point. I know it's not awesome at all, but this is the way I wanted it to start. Like they say, to be continued…<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blazblue or anything. All copyrights given to Arc System Works, Sony and other companies.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome, Magician of Twilight

**Chapter 1: Welcome, Magician of Twilight**

I'm finally able to open my eyes... only to find myself falling in air. Where am I exactly? Don't ask me, because I don't know it either. But there are two things I'm sure. First, I'm not in my home, leaning in my sofa, sleeping. Second… I'm going to die. There's absolutely no way I'm surviving this fall. No human in history would survive falling down like this. However, as I keep falling, a voice could be heard.

_**BGM: **__Queen of Rose_

"My, my. Another one of those magicians that play tricks on the foolish, human minds. Sad to know that you are like this.", the voice said.

… What the hell? That voice… it reminded me of someone. And the way it talked… definitely reminded of a certain vampire. Am I hallucinating or something? After all, it's impossible that I heard that. She doesn't exist after all…

But when I look up, she's descending… I shake my face, rub my eyes… but she isn't disappearing! If that's true, then I'm dreaming… yeah, that's the most logical reason possible. And now, it's time to prove that right. I'm going to pinch myself and it won't hurt… it won't hurt!

… That can't be. I felt pain when I pinched! It did hurt! Then… what the heck is going on?! Can someone explain to me why?!

"Troubled? Hmm… and I was actually trying to evade any explanations. As everyone knows, the mass called brain does not acquire all the information, since humans use only a small percentage of it.", she said, mocking humanity… as she always did. If you didn't guessed it, I'll tell about her.

The person falling next to me is no one other than **Rachel Alucard**, accompanied by her familiars** Nago and Gii**. She is a classy vampire with high intellect, who is always observing the world. However, she has the mania of looking down on every single creature, which makes her a little annoying. Also, she doesn't even consider being simple. Her conversations have those little riddles that I can't understand. But that makes me wonder… what does she want with me? And why she called me a magician? I'm a simple human that is unable to do anything special.

"For starters, you should look at your belonging. Maybe you will understand a bit and your brain might process it.", she said. Rachel, if I had some power or another, I would definitely (try to) bring you down. But I don't have.

And as I looked, I was carrying some book. No, by the looks, it was some kind of grimoire… wait, where did it come from? Is it mine? But I don't have any kind of magical book. Hell, in my world, magic doesn't exist. So I'm confused. I guess I have no choice other than asking her… let's see what kind of answer the Scarlet Onlooker has to give me.

"Alright. I got it that it's a grimoire… but I don't know why I have it. I'm not any magical creature, I don't know how to use it. What am I supposed to do with it, Rachel?", I asked. Although I was expecting a reaction, she doesn't seem surprised with me saying her name, even if we met right now.

"You don't know how to use it… totally. The Word of Hatred is your weapon, Magician of Twilight.", she replied.

Wait, wait, wait… Word of Hatred? Possibly, it's the name of the grimoire… but why is Rachel addressing me as Magician of Twilight? I want to know, but all I can see is the ground below me. I'm still up high and I definitely have time to ask her about it…

"OK, one more thing! We met only now, but you seem to know a lot about me. How is that even possible?!", I asked. Once again, she seemed unfazed.

"That… will be kept as a riddle. Well then, good luck.", she said.

"Hey, wait! You're not simply going to-"

_*BGM fades*_

And she did. Rachel simply left, like it was nothing at all. A human is falling and will have all bones broken. I can hear the wind now, something I wasn't able to do before, reasons unknown. Probably it was something she did. I don't know, she's really mysterious…

Now all that I have to do is wait my collision with the ground… how wonderful…

* * *

><p><strong>Back! Wow, I just posted the Intro, and now Chapter 1. Again, it's nothing awesome. Just an idea I had into my mind and decided to put here so you could check it out.<strong>

**Also, you guys can call me Magio, TwinkleMagus or whatever you may like. Just enjoy the story, if you're reading...**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: How Did I End Up on this Mess

**Chapter 2: How Did I End Up on this Mess?!**

_CRASH!_

And that's the last thing I heard... ugh, my eyes are closing… and I'm feeling a headache… and heavy…

_Some hours later…_

"Ugh… where am I? I'm… alive?", that's the first thing I say after I woke up from a great fall. And by all means, I'm completely surprised that I'm alive. After all, the height between the sky and the ground was enormous, so one can expect that I died.

But the first thing that stroke me was to be surrounded by four ninjas… wait a moment. Don't tell me that I was actually found by-

"Hoho! You're awake! Good thing that I, the Hero of Justice, had found you safe and sound!", a man's voice spoke from a little far. Yep, definitely, HE found me …

_**BGM: **__Gale II_

**Bang Shishigami**. A ninja from Ikaruga. This guy self-proclaimed himself as the Hero of Justice with the mission of punishing all evildoers. I know he has a gold heart and is always protecting who he likes, but he's so over-exuberant that his pride takes over this two factors and makes him look like a ridiculous man. I don't dislike him. In fact, I do like Bang, but I find him a weirdo.

"So, how you're feeling, kid?", he asked, coming near the bed I was.

"I'm fine… thank you for helping me, Bang.", I answered. He seemed quite impressed that I knew his name… and I was trying to evade that reaction to be honest…

"Oh, you know the Boss! That means that our words of love and justice are more spread than ever!", one of the ninjas said. You know, I'm going to call them by colors, so the one who said this was Ninja Red.

"This is really good! For that, we will organize a feast in the Boss' name!", and Ninja Black suggested. All of them got to their kitchen so they could prepare the food, leaving me and Bang in the room.

"Those guys are just hungry. But, if my words are spreading wide, then I really need a feast! After all, love and justice are spreading throughout the entire universe!", he exclaimed, doing a pose of victory.

I was about to say something, but it's better if I don't. Let the guy have his happiness, even if it's short. I just hope he doesn't start to use me as his faithful ally of justice. I really want to go alone…

"So, what's your name, kid?", he asked.

"Giovanni. It's nice to meet you personally, Bang.", I said. And with a handshake, I formalized that he and I are acquaintances from now on.

"Oh, here's your book. I held it while you were unconscious…", he said, giving me the Word of Hatred.

_*BGM fades*_

As I held it, the book glowed. No, to tell the truth, the runes did glow. All of them were glowing red. Then I reminded the words of Rachel Alucard…

"_The Word of Hatred is your weapon, Magician of Twilight."_

So, I can use the magic from this book… but how am I supposed to make it usable? Damn, I should've asked her before she left. But I have to think on something else. How did I entered the world of _**Blazblue**_?

Let's think about the possibilities. I discarded that I'm dreaming, because I pinched myself and that did hurt. So… I'm actually out of possibilities…

Wait. There is something. Runs out through every single mind of all people this certain _barrier_. The** 4****th**** Wall**. It's the logic everyone uses for explaining the incapability of communication between the real world and the world of those games. Some of them happen to constantly break this wall, which allows a quick interaction between us and them, without leaving the main aspect of the story…

But… this sounds really crazy. I mean, this is only something on our minds. It's not real, science never said that it exists. However, this is the only conclusion I have…

**I broke through the 4****th**** Wall!**

"… L-Look, I'm really grateful for your help, but I have to leave. There's something I have to resolve.", I said, jumping from the bed. As I jumped, nothing hurt. I was fine, like if I never fell in the first place. But now is not the time to be amazed by a fact or other. I have to find a way to return to my world!

"W-Wait! We can go together! This way, everything will be resolved more faster!", Bang exclaimed. I wasn't really seeing this coming. He's serious about helping me.

"I can't. This is something I have to do by myself. And if I don't hurry, I won't be able to return to my world.", my reply was cold, but there is no reason to drag him along with me.

Bang was about to say something, but I hurried to the exit. I'm out of ideas, and I don't have an exact plan of how getting out of here. Which leaves me with one single option: I have to find Rachel! She's the only one that can help me!


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing the New Me (VS Carl)

**Chapter 3: Knowing the New Myself (VS. Carl Clover)**

Damn… which way do I go?! Really, where am I?! This isn't supposed to be Kagutsuchi and I really don't know anything about it! And if I don't find a direction, I'll never be able to define a path so I can go after Rachel! Now, I'm starting to regret my sudden leave… The worst thing is that, other than heading nowhere, I can't simply stop and ask! Each second counts! Why is it always so hard?

Suddenly I stop, because I'm seeing something right in my front that made me stop. It was a giant thing following a boy that I have to evade at any cost. It was far from my position, but it was coming towards my direction… Man, what I'm supposed to do...!

**Carl Clover**... a vigilante that is searching desperately for the most wanted criminal known. He holds a powerful weapon, one of the Nox Nyctores. **Deus Machina: Nirvana**. It's a weapon that existed since the war against the Black Beast. But for Carl, she is his sister Ada Clover. He's really delusional, but no one can convince him that what's near him it's not a cursed human…

OK, I can just pass and nothing will happen… he won't come after me… but then…

_**BGM: **__Marionette Purple_

His _sister_ just swings her arms towards my direction, and all that I can do is roll out of the way before I'm hit! When I see, her attack left a little crater on the ground. What that means? One attack can possibly end my life! At least Carl is going to control her… right?

"Sister... you found him! Good job!", he said, happy. Carl, you're not supposed to say that! Control your dear sister, because I don't know anything!

"So, according to that witch, you seem to know something about the Azure Grimoire… could you please tell me anything about it?", he asked nicely… damnit, what did you do, Rachel?!

"I… I don't know anything about it! So please, don't kill me, Carl!", I plead for mercy. I'm even with my hands united. Come on, let's have some sense, violence isn't going to resolve anything!

"Sorry, but if that witch said, I'm not going to buy that. Are you honestly going to remain silent? Helping me would be much easier.", he said, toning his voice from happy to serious. He doesn't even had any reaction for the fact that I know him and he met me right now! I don't like where this is going…

I remained at silence, because I don't have what he wishes. I don't know anything about the Azure Grimoire or where it is! And then… he looked down once again, now seemingly angry…!

"… You're like those adults, always not telling me what I want just because I'm a kid… well, fine. If that's so, I'll take what you know by force!", he said, preparing Nirvana to attack me.

THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!

FINAL REBEL!

**ACTION!**

And the first thing he does is dashing after me! I ran away, but he caught me with his robot!

"Cantabile!', he declared. And with that, the robot threw me in the air towards his direction! I'm unable to do anything, I'm right open to receive a combo from Carl! As my thoughts on the pain dominate my mind, he actually jumped and started to hit me with his robot! It's hurting! Make it stop!

If that wasn't enough, he mounted on his robot horse and his other robot dropped down with a spear. And with that, I'm impaled to the ground. You may not be here to see it, but I'm definitely losing! I'm being wrecked!

"Agh! P-Please, stop! I don't know how to fight!", I plead once again. Come one, just a little of mercy…! It doesn't hurt to be human at least once!

"There's no turning back.", he said, landing on the ground. "Laetabilis Cantata!", and once again, he attacks me, now with a big gear! This must be my worst day ever!

Like always, after all of that, I'm sent to the ground. I try to get up, but my body isn't responding like it should. Carl looks at me with pity.

"A shame, but it's time I won.", he said, dashing at me once again… no, I don't want this to end here…! I don't!

_**BGM: **__Kirisome no Amnesia_

"Terra Decimatio!", I said, out of nowhere. Suddenly, as he came near me, a giant blast of dark fire raised from the ground and sent him in the air. Luckily for him, Nirvana moved fast and was able to grab him before he could hit the ground.

H-How did I did that?! I don't know, but it worked! Is that what I'm mainly able to do?! Use this fire as weapon?! Well, I don't have much time to think, because he's up again!

"So, she wasn't lying when she said that I wasn't dealing with a simple magician… I'm almost at my limits, but I will do everything I can! Rhapsody of Memories!", he declared. Nirvana started to pummel the air with her fists, but since we weren't so far, she was going to hit me…

But I was able to conjure a shield! It's like a floating star, enveloped by circles of runes. Her hits were powerful, but I was able to defend them, so I'm not hurt. Impressive as it may look, as I swinged my hand, the same dark fire appeared, moving to the same direction my hand was going!

After some movements, I was able to tire Nirvana out, making me change my aim to Carl. Now, I'm the one dashing and he's the one running away… or so he thinks!

The next thing I did was shooting a dark fireball at him. Great, so I can use projectiles too. It helps a lot. Back to the fight, the fireball did hit him, and exactly in somewhere I need him to stay. Time to end this, you damned puppeteer!

"Triangulum Decimatio!", with that, I attack him. Three blasts of fire, all of them aimed at him, point blank.

DISTORTION OVERDRIVE FINISH!

**GIOVANNI WIN!**

_*BGM fades*_

H-H-Hell yeah! I won! Even if I thought on dying right now, I got up and won!

"I told you that I didn't knew, but you never listened in the first place.", I said, completely mocking him.

"T-This isn't the end… know this, I will return and I will defeat you!", Carl said. With that, Nirvana activated again and grabbed the poor kid. And then, she jumped high, leaving me there…

Darn it… I'm really weak to move on… I need to rest somewhere… and there's no other place that I know other than where Bang and his ninja troupe are… I'll head back there for now…


	5. Chapter 4: Evening of Though

**Chapter 4: Evening of Thought**

Ugh, I'm not even able to knock the door that loud. This is surely the worst…

But on a serious note, now I know that I'm not that defenseless as I thought. That's why Rachel kept calling me the Magician of Twilight and insisted that the Word of Hatred was my weapon. However, I don't know how to use it right just yet. That moment I blew Karl with fire was because those spells actually entered my mind, even if I never touched the book to read it.

… Come on, is he that deaf? I'm not knocking hard, but he should be able to listen! It might be weak of me to say it, but I'm not used with fighting. Especially when they include a giant doll, a big gear hitting me and all the stuff!

Then, the door finally opened. The one that received me wasn't Bang, but one of his subordinates.

"Oh, the magician from earlier! Boss, that boy came back!", the Black Ninja screamed. Soon, Bang came to see me in the state he possibly found me: all beaten up and tired.

"Kid, are you alright?! What did happen?!", he asked me.

"Can I enter first…? I'll explain it all to you, although you won't believe me."

"Alright, let me help you out.", he said, carrying me to the bed. I wasn't able to listen it for a moment, but he asked them to bring a plate of food for me to eat. Soon, Bang put me on the same bed I was when I woke up here.

"I… I could have walked, you know. There was no need for you to carry me to the bed, but thank you.", I said.

"Don't worry about it. As a hero of justice, I have to help the innocent!", that is a phrase used by many heroes and he was going to use it on a situation or another.

Then, Red Ninja came with a plate of Japanese food. Let's see… yakisoba, sushi, sashimi… yep, Japanese food alright. He gave it to me with chopsticks. I thanked him, Bang, God for the food (and that I'm still alive after all of that) and started to eat it. That little event left me hungry and tired, but I'm sure that I'm going to get used with it as time passes. While I was eating, Bang sat on the bed, next to me.

"So, what happened to you?", he asked. I ate a little more and then I started to explain.

"After I left, Carl appeared and questioned me about the location of the Azure Grimoire. I said I didn't knew and pleaded to his mercy, but he didn't listened to me and attacked me like if it was nothing. I was able to use my magic and win, but he gave me a serious beating up.", I did my best explaining it, now the question: was believable enough for him or not?

"Oh, I see. That actually explains a lot. But what I doubt is this thing of the Azure Grimoire. Do you really know something about it?", he asked.

"To be honest, I know the story, I know about it, but where it is I don't know!", I told him. Which reminds me: Rachel told him about me! Just that bunny wait, I'm going after her and I'll let she know something from my mind!

"Oh, that's fine. I'll leave you alone to sleep. Until tomorrow.", he said, leaving the room.

I nodded as he walked towards the door. Before he left, Bang gave me a smile. The door closed and I closed my eyes with it. I'm really tired to think about anything anymore, so I'm catching some Z's and tomorrow I 'll think about everything, but then…

_CRASH!_

And to finish the day, I broke the plate and the food is on the ground. Woooooonderful…


	6. Chapter 5: Weirdoes All Around

**Chapter 5: Weirdoes All Around...**

Removing the fact that I dropped the plate and the food on the ground, I slept well. But I woke up kinda rushed. Do you want to know why? Well, someone was poking my face and that was really irritating!

"OK, who the hell is doing this- AAAAAAAH!"

_**BGM: **__Active Angel II_

"What a weirdo. However, Luna likes your style!", a girl said.

"I-I'm sorry for Luna, mister! She's a really good girl and she never mentioned to do that!", and then, a boy spoke. Ugh, seriously…

For my luck, the one who woke me up was **Platinum the Trinity**. Sure, being poked by her… him… them! If you didn't got it yet, there are three souls inside the body of a little girl that likes cosplaying as one of those Magical Girls. One of them is **Luna**, a girl who's actually a rude little brat that doesn't know when to stay with her mouth shut and talks like if you were her friend or something worse. The other is a boy named **Sena**, kind and gentle. Like, he's a backup for them. After all, depending on Luna things would always go wild. And then, you have **Trinity Glassfille**, one of the legendary Six Heroes that fought against the malevolent Black Beast a looooong time ago.

Well, what would I expect? They walk with Bang and his ninja troupe. It was dumb of me to think I would never encounter her… uh, him… ah, this person! Seriously, I would actually battle those two, but then again, there are four things that pull me away: I'm not ready, I can't waste energy with pointless fights, one of the three is part of the Six Heroes and they wield a strong Nox Nyctores, that is called **Arma Reboare: Muchōrin**.

"… Oh, look at his book!", Sena spoke. What kills this boy's perfection is his large curiosity for almost everything.

"Don't touch that, I mean it.", I said, rather annoyed.

"Luna doesn't take orders from you and I wanna see this book, like, totally!", Luna spoke and grabbed the Word of Hatred.

It's completely obvious that by their face, one of them or possibly both weren't understanding that at all. Runes aren't simple letters that a kid grabs and reads like if it was an alphabet.

"Uhhhh… what is this book even saying? Luna doesn't understand it at all!", Luna said, getting rather frustrated.

"Those aren't simple letters, they are magical runes. Now, if you two excuse me.", I said, taking it back from their hands before Luna has an anger drive and decides to throw it from the wind. Anyway, it's about time I headed out. Hopefully, I'm not going into any battle this time.

"W-Where you are going, mister?", Sena asked.

"I'm just going to walk around and see if I find something. Anyway, could you two thank Bang for me? I'm really grateful for his hospitality and his help.", I said, while going to the door.

I received no answer, but it's not like I care. After all, depending on Luna, they're going to follow me. Man, I'm thinking too much on this girl, I should really just leave.

But of course, as I just stepped outside, I encounter another strange person.

_**BGM: **__Catus Carnival II_

"Oh, you're not Scruffy guy. Do you know where Scruffy guys is, meow?"

… **Taokaka**. She's a Kaka girl and the current guardian of her village. Her task is to save the rest of the Kaka race. I admire her goal, but she's really weird. Like, she addresses people by strange nicknames. The scruffy guy she mentioned is Bang. Now I wonder… which kind of nickname she will give me? No, before I think about that, I better answer…

"No, I don't. He left really early and he didn't told me where he was going.", I answered.

"Oh. Then Tao will search Scruffy guy, because Tao is hungry and she needs to eat!", she said. What a bezoar… she leans upon every single person and then asks for food…

Then, she ran. I thought she was going to ask if I had any food for her. But at least I evaded that question. Now to resume my walk… I just hope I find any clue of where I am…


End file.
